(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting apparatus of a housing, and more particularly to a housing supporting apparatus applicable to a tablet or a smart phone.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
At present, most of the supporting structures applied to the tablet devices utilize a housing combined with a supporting structure to form the support. The supporting structures for the available products pertain to the externally independent structures, and the users feel inconvenient when carrying or using the supporting structures.
Furthermore, another product has the housing combined with the protection sheath structure formed by the front and rear plate bodies, and the front and rear plate bodies cover the front side and backside of the tablet device to achieve the protection effect. The front plate body has a folding line for the user to turn over the front plate body behind the tablet device to form the support. Alternatively, the folding line is formed on the connection portion between the rear plate body and the housing, so that the user can turn over the rear plate body to make the tablet device stand on the front plate body to form the support. However, no matter which mode of protection sheath is used, the externally independent supporting apparatus is still used to support the tablet device, such as a tablet, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone or the like. Therefore, there are more external components, and the overall weight and thickness of the tablet device are increased to increase the loading of the user who is carrying and using the device. In addition, using the supporting structure, formed after turning over the plate body, requires the sufficient plane space for the placement of the supported tablet device, so that the use environment is correspondingly restricted.